


Perfectly breakable things

by Ishyc6h12o6



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishyc6h12o6/pseuds/Ishyc6h12o6
Summary: There is something beautiful about delicate things. Holding them in your hands. Using almost enough pressure to break them.Almost enough.Once broken, things will never be the same.So you wait. And wonder. Will it be so beautiful when broken?A china doll, a flower, a glass ornament. A body.How soft we all are.How weak.
Relationships: Karmanagisa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Perfectly breakable things

There is something beautiful about delicate things. Holding them in your hands. Using almost enough pressure to break them.  
Almost enough.   
Once broken, things will never be the same.   
So you wait. And wonder. Will it be so beautiful when broken?  
A china doll, a flower, a glass ornament. A body.  
How soft we all are.  
How weak.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The moons light is broken and Karma can’t stand it. He climes through Nagisa’s window, heart carefully hidden behind two fists.   
‘’little boy little boy let me come in….’’  
Nagisa is small under him. He can almost rap his hands around his waist. He kisses rough, cruel. This addicting feeling, the control.   
But Nagisa doesn’t break.   
Nagisa’s fingers dig into his shoulders, his smile digs into his heart. When their finishes Nagisa lies cold in is arms.   
‘’You’ll visit again’’   
Nagisa whispers into the dark, sounding so sure. Now Karma’s the fragile one, Nagisa’s hand wrapping right around his heart.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
In class one day they learn about wolves.   
‘’Excellent predators’’ Korosensei tells them. He tells stories of wolves attacking hiking trails.   
‘’Not all wolves’’ he explains. ‘’not at first. The first bite will be to defend itself, but after that? Once it gets its taste – just one – it’s too late. A wolf won’t stop once it gets its taste.’’  
Karma looks at Nagisa, who smiles as prettily as broken glass’’  
Little boy let me come in. Ill smile and ill laugh and blow your heart in.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Karma tells himself he’s going crazy. Nagisa is no wolf. Stories of that strange P.E class he didn’t dare attend flutter in his mind. Takaoka sobbing under Nagisa’s smile.   
But Nagisa is little red riding hood, Karma the monster. He starts to call him little girl again.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
One night, Karma climbed back into his room again. When they were finished, Nagisa lay in his arms like always. Because Karma could hold him there. Karma was strong. In control. Always.  
‘’Karma?’’  
‘’Mmmh?’’  
‘’why do you call me little girl? You know I don’t like it.’’  
‘’Easy. There’s little red riding hood, and there’s a wolf. We know which is which don’t we?’’ He bit Nagisa’s neck gently.  
Nagisa ran his fingers through Karma’s hair.  
‘’Red’’ he whispered, pulling just hard enough to be felt.  
‘’Little red riding hood’’  
Karma stopped calling him little girl after that.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Karma was in control. Karma was always in control. He made sure Nagisa knew this, every time he climbed through his window.  
He became rougher, harder… desperate. He didn’t care about Nagisa’s pleasure anymore, just his own need.  
After they were done, Nagisa would curl in his arms, ice cold, no matter how rough it was.   
That wolf always hidden under the cape of a smile.  
Karma wished he could rip Nagisa’s sleepy smile off his face.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Nagisa stood over Takaokas slumped body on the roof. Karma hated him, oh how he hated him. He wished Takaoka had won. He would have sacrificed all his classmates, let them die, if only Takaoka had won.  
Nagisa’s wolf smile went straight to his bones, slowly making them rot.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
You can kill a wolf. One blow of the axe. Feeble disguises not quite hiding their nature,  
What big teeth you’ve got.   
But not all wolves are so simple.  
Some look just like everyone else, telling their lies as easily as a walk through the woods.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
The night they got home Karma climbed into his window. When he finished, Nagisa sighed and curled in his arms. But he wasn’t done yet.  
He forced Nagisa to the floor, hitting, kicking, biting, till Nagisa collapsed. Karma left him on the floor, strolling to the window. Finally, he had broken him. He had won. He could breath.  
A cold hand grabbed his ankle.   
‘’You’re not going yet’’  
Nagisa’s smile was bloody and bruised, but it was Jubilant.  
He lay in Karma’s arms, running his fingers through Karma’s hair.  
‘’Did you like that Karma? Did it make you happy? I want you to be happy’’  
Karma feels the tears pushing against his eyelids.   
He kisses Karma’s neck, right on his pulse, just grazing it with his teeth. That night with Nagisa in his arms is when Karma learns he would never break him.   
In fact, Nagisa ha broken him a long time ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little dark fairy tale.


End file.
